


Cover Art: Bent

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Graphic Art, M/M, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gold foil and kaleidoscope image fic cover that is something of a companion piece to my cover for lifeonmars' Left. The fics are pretty different--one being a magical realism version of Series One canon, and the other, a straight-up reworking of a popular ACD story--but I just couldn't resist the similarity of the titles, and the design possibilities of the similar kaleidoscope images. Which I guess boils down to sorry, not sorry! ^^ Besides, any tribute to lifeonmars' style and imagination is well-deserved!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Bent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480355) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 




End file.
